100 Aurikku Drabbles v2
by Kaiakara
Summary: THIS IS A STORY REPOST ! . With my new account I wanted to finish this undertaking. The rest of the original story will be finished here. 100 Aurikku drabbles, spanning the path of their relationship.
1. New Introduction

To all readers: Two years ago, I undertook the idea of writing 100 drabbles for the 100 themes challenge. I chose the pairing of Aurikku and let my imagination roam free. However, upon leaving my old account and coming to this new one I have chosen to repost them. Please, enjoy reading them. I promise this time I will finish.


	2. Introduction

Title: Introductions were all about smiles

Music: '39 by Queen

Time Taken: 3 minutes

Words: 78

Prompt: (1) Introduction

Introductions were all about smiles, missed glances, names, faces, so many things, to some people.

To others, a introduction could be about quietly whispered names in a loud dance room when all you wanted to do was go home.

And to her, an introduction was one thing, a single sentence. Nobody ever said it to her again after that. After he left.

_"Look at me."_

_"..."_

_"Open your eyes."_

That was an introduction.

What else would it be?


	3. Light

**Title: It was just different**

**Time: 10 minutes**

**Words: 81**

**Prompt: (2) Light**

Rikku used to like the light when it came in through the windows in the morning, waking her up and making her feel warm.

Rikku used to like the light when it shone on her trekking with her friends, with _him._

Then he had died. No more light waking her up so she could look at the chest and sleeping man next to her. No more walking with him.

Rikku didn't like the light anymore.

It was just different without Auron.


	4. Love

**Title: Love is a mysterious thing.**

**Time taken: approx. ten minutes**

**Prompt: (3) Love**

**Words: 103**

Love is a mysterious thing.

Love to some people means that they want to stay with that person forever, some people, only a while.

To some, there is unrequited love, unreturned love, or unneeded love.

He always said that my love was a bad thing. To keep it to myself. When I asked him what HIS love meant, he always said he didn't love me.

He didn't mean it. I knew he didn't mean it.

Because, as he said goodbye, he said something just for me.

_"I love you...don't ever forget it." _

And then he was gone.

And love remained a mysterious thing.


	5. Dark

**Title: The dark**

**Time taken: About an hour**

**Prompt: (4) Dark**

**Words: 329**

When Rikku was younger, she was afraid of the dark. She hated the dark almost as much as she hated lightning, and that was seriously saying something.

Then Rikku had gotten older, and her dad had told her she had to stop being afraid of the dark. So she had.

And then, on their journey, she made friends with Auron. One night they were sitting together on watch when he had sighed.

_"What's wrong, Auron?" She asked, tilting her head. "Something on your mind?"_

_"Nothing." He said, looking away. "Nothing at all." Rikku giggled and poked him in the side._

_"Come on you big meanie! Don't leave me hanging! What's on your mind?"_

_"It's stupid." He shook his head. "Never mind."_

_"Soooooooooooooooooooooo?" She said, sliding over and putting her nose to his. "What is it?"_

_"I said never mind." He wasn't going to let her get her way that easily._

_"Auronnnnnnnnnn." Rikku pouted, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "Tell me? Pleeeeeeeease?"_

_"Fine." He conceded at last. "Were you....ever afraid of the dark?"_

_"Hmm...." Rikku sat back, letting go of him and chewing her lip as she thought. "I guess, when I was younger I was. But then my dad said I couldn't be anymore."_

_"And?"_

_"I wasn't. I stopped being afraid of the dark."_

_"Why?" Her head jerked up. "How can someone make you change your fears?" Rikku grinned._

_"Just the same way as you make someone fall in love with you." She said, standing up and walking past him, swaying her hips a bit more than necessary. "Patience."_

_"I lack patience." Auron spun around and grabbed her, pulling the Al-Bhed girl into his lap. "You know that, don't you?"_

_"Auron!"_

Now, she was afraid of the dark again. Just like she had said so many years before....you make someone stop fearing something through patience.

So at night, when she pretended the dark wasn't there, she hugger her pillow to her chest.

It still smelled like him.


	6. Seeking Solace

**Title: One kiss?**

**Prompt: (5) Seeking Solace**

**Words: 121**

"Rikku, what are you doing over here?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Auron."

"You need to come back. What if a fiend attacks you?"

"Please....I don't wanna go back over there."

"Why?"

"They're all happy...and I'm happy too, I mean, what if we hadn't saved Yunie? It's just...my home..."

"Rikku, it will be all right."

"Thanks. Coming from you....that means a lot."

"Rikku...are you....crying?"

"I-I-I think I just need a hug."

"Very well."

"A-Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The hug....and.....everything."

"You're welcome."

"Auron...can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I think...I think....Ithinki'mnlovewithyou."

"Rikku..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll just go back."

"No."

"Then wha-"

"I think I love you too."

"Auron, did you just....did you just _kiss _me!?"

"Yes. Shall I do it again?"


	7. Break Away

**Title: A past can be a painful thing.**

**Prompt: (6) Break Away**

**Words: 96**

Sometimes, she just wants to break away. To break away from her past (and the bitter memories) and go back to when she was happy in his arms.

But she can't.

Because your past stays to haunt you. So do the people from your past.

Even if you don't want to remember.

Even if you don't want to hear his name.

Even if it's painful.

_Why did he leave you?_

_Why did he go?_

_Why didn't he say goodbye?_

But...he's just a part of a past now.

A painful past.

That she doesn't want to remember.


	8. Heaven

**Title: Heaven**

**Prompt: (7) Heaven**

**Words: 65**

"Hey Auron?"

"What?"

"Do you think that there's Heaven on the farplane?"

"..."

"Oh come ooooon.....really, do you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that would be unfair."

"How?"

"I wouldn't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because I've done bad things."

"You're a good person."

"Can we stop the conversation?"

"All right, then. I still say you would go to heaven, though."

"I'm glad you believe in me."

"Thanks."


	9. Innocence

**Title: He always...**

**Prompt: (9) Drive**

**Words: 69**

He always drove her past her limits if she got tired.

He always drove her to the brink of pleasure, making her crack.

He always drove her to be strong, to stand up for herself, to remind people she was an adult too.

He always drove her to remember him as best she could.

But he left, just like that, into those pyreflies.

And now her drive is gone.


	10. Breathe Again

**Title: Holding my breath**

**Prompt: (10) Breathe again**

**Words: 137**

After he left, I tried not to breathe.

I went around mindlessly, doing all the things Yunie told me to.

She never noticed, she was too caught up in her own grief.

I tried not to breathe when Tidus came back. Held my breath. Maybe _he _would come back too.

He didn't.

I tried not to breathe again afterwards, when all I wanted to do was see him, so we could be happy, just like Yunie and Tidus.

He still didn't come back.

Then when I held my breath for the longest time, trying to see him, _anything _to see him, suddenly, there he was.

_"Rikku....breathe."_

_  
"What?"_

_"Rikku, you need to breathe again. I'm here now."_

_"Au-"_

_"Don't waste your breath. Breathe, one more time, for me?"_

_"Aur-"_

_"Keep breathing, Rikku."_

_"Auron!"_

_"Yes, Rikku. I'm back."_

_"See? All you had to do...was breathe again."_


	11. Memory

**Title: To her memories**

**Prompt: (11) Memory **

**Words: 64**

Her past is hazy now, a hazy memory.

At least, that's what she says to the others.

Because time has passed, and her friends have found happiness.

But she hasn't.

So she says it's hazy now, faded with age.

It hasn't.

So she watches her friends have children, and their children have children, and she remains a slave to her past.

To her memories.


	12. Insane

**Title: Maybe just a bit**

**Prompt: (12) Insane**

**Words: 211**

I think I might've gone insane a bit, after he left.

Not a lot, I mean. Not enough that anyone noticed, anyway.

Just a little bit, like jumping every time someone called my name, thinking it could be him.

Thinking I heard his voice whisper in my ear at night.

Thinking that he might come back from the dead to see me.

I think I went sane again later. When we got the Samurai Dressphere.

Only, this time I knew I was sane, not like how I thought I went insane before.

Because when I changed into those clothes, with _his_ sword, I knew that I heard his voice, in my ear, could feel him wrap his arms around me, show me how to lift it, just like he had before. Show me how to use that sword.

But, I knew I didn't. It was just a memory, those arms around my waist and the whispers ticking my ear.

_"More lift in your arms, Rikku. No, not like that. Yes, exactly. Don't use your back. That's my little thief."_

And that was it.

I went sane again.

But when he _did _come back, I think I must've gone insane again, 'cuz I kissed him where Yunie could see.

It was akward.


	13. Misfortune

**Title: They say**

**Prompt: (13) Misfortune**

**Words: 63**

_It was just bad luck, they say._

No it wasn't, she says.

_You loved and lost, they say._

It doesn't matter, she says.

_What misfortune...at such a young age, they say._

It wasn't misfortune! She says.

_She's going mad, they say._

I'm not! I know he'll come back! She says.

And when he does come back, it won't be misfortune anymore.

She hopes.


	14. Smile

**Title: Only once**

**Prompt: (14) Smile**

**Words: 198**

Auron only smiled once.

Not smirked, smiled. I only ever saw him smile once.

We were going through the Thunder Plains (Ironic) and I was clinging to him like a stray puppy. Yunie had made me stop begging her to go back, Tidus was no help, Lulu just told me to stop wining, Wakka had hit me with his blitzball, and Kimahri growled and said nobody liked it either.

So I stuck by Auron.

I had been whining, I remember, and he was rolling his eyes. Finally, he just relented and said I could ride piggy-back if I would stop whining.

So I stopped and got a free ride.

As we walked, I whimpered into his hair, and he sighed, then looked back at me.

I was starting to fall asleep, I was exhausted from all my hyperventilation, and he saw the look on my face (which was, according to him, rather like a drooling baby) and he smiled.

_Really_ smiled.

And then I fell asleep.

But now he's gone, and I only have that one smile to keep me going.

If I had told him I loved him would he have smiled _one more time _for me?


	15. Silence

**Title: In the silence**

**Prompt: (15) Silence**

**Words: 124**

Rikku liked the silence.

She always had, especially as a child. And as an adult.

But she had liked the silence best as a teenager. As a teenager she had Auron to tell her the benefits of silence.

They had sat a lot in the silence. And in the noise. Rikku liked it when he just let her be quiet, to rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around hers.

And of course, Rikku liked it when he made her scream too. After all, a groan of her name in her ear was nice, too. Like the hugs.

So, as she had gotten older, she had sat in the silence, and thought about the loud times.

An interesting set of thoughts.


	16. Questioning

**Title: "Hey, Auron?"**

**Prompt: (16) Questioning**

**Words: 272**

"Hey, Auron?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. He slowly lowered the sake bottle from his lips.

"What is it?"

"How come you're always drinking?" I asked, moving over to stare at him. He always hated it when people did that. Across the fire, I heard Tidus snort. He agreed with me, the look Auron got on his face was always funny.

"Because I can." He retorted, returning to taking a sip. Grinning, I shot out my hand and grabbed the sake bottle from him, then dashed off to the other side of the fire, giggling maniacally. He sighed. "Rikku, give me back my sake."

"Noooooo." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come and get it."

"Rikku, I'm too old for this." He rolled his eyes, but stood up none-the-less and walked over to me. When he was about a yard from me, he held out his hand. "Give me the sake bottle."

"Nope!" I dashed around the fire again, and he cut me off by jumping in the direction I was coming. I tried to stop, but crashed into him, and we both went sprawling onto the ground. When I cracked open an eye, it was to see Auron, smirking, about three inches from my face.

"Give me the sake bottle." He whispered in my ear.

"No." I tried to get away, but he had me and he wouldn't let me go. "I'm not."

"I'll take it then." He pulled it from my hands and sat back down.

"Auron?" I asked again, sliding over to him.

"What is it this time?"

"How come you always wear sunglasses?"


	17. Blood

Title: Auron never bled

Prompt: (17) Blood

Words: 235

I always found it funny that he didn't bleed. I mean, what normal person doesn't bleed, seriously? Nobody I know.

He just said that I never caught him bleeding. So I shrugged and stopped pestering about THAT, at least. I always knew there was another reason he wasn't telling me, but I respected him enough to let him be, for a little while.

And then, eventually, I saw him bleed. Only a little bit. And I mean _little._

It was on Mount Gagazet. We had been fighting fiends, and I hadn't been watching. Suddenly, this big scary fiend (it was a lightning fiend, imagine that) and I was so scared that I passed out.

When I came to, Auron was leaning over me, eye wide with surprise and worry. He was checking my pulse. It was then that I realized that he was bleeding from a miniscule cut across his cheek. As I was lying there, nearly passed out, I heard him call for Yunie, and she came running.

The next thing I remembered after that, I passed out again, was waking up in a warm bed. I my chest was bandaged up, and Auron was asleep with his head resting on the bed, snoring softly. Then I remembered how I had been slashed by the fiend before I had passed out the first time.

Well, that made everything make more sense, now didn't it?


	18. Rainbows

Title: Some memories

Prompt: (18) Rainbows

Words: 206

There weren't that many rainbows in the desert. It didn't really rain enough. So, I had only seen maybe one or two in my entire life by the time we reached Macalania. I was awake that night, sitting on a boulder about twenty feet from the fire and watching the Thunder Plains. Lightning is pretty, even if I AM scared of it.

When I heard someone walk up behind me, I turned to see Auron come over and sit next to me, sliding his left hand out to hold mine.

"_Rikku, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me. "Don't you want something to eat?"_

"_Not right now." I replied, still staring out into the distance. "I'm just watching the storm."_

"_But you hate lightning."_

"_I know." I sighed. "But it's pretty to watch, from a distance."_

"_I get it." He nodded. Then, he pointed. "Rikku look at that." I followed his finger and saw a gap in the clouds. Shining through was a ray of sunlight, and suddenly pointed. "See?" And, sure enough, there was a rainbow in the sky. I squeezed his hand._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Like you."_

I hardly ever see rainbows anymore, and when I do, I cry. Some memories are painful.


	19. Gray

**Title: Gray hairs**

**Time: 15 minutes**

**Prompt: (19) Gray**

**Words: 288**

He had always complained about having gray hairs.

It was only a few, just here and there, making him look even more dignified, but he complained about it none-the-less. He griped about it, and whined, even, and one day she had just gotten fed up.

_"Oh shut up, Auron." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Hey, guys!" The rest of the group turned to look at the Al-Bhed teen. "Does anyone here think that Mr. Stick-up-his-ass over here has too many gray hairs?" Silence greeted this, and she looked at them. "Well? A little help here?"_

_"No." Yuna said, smiling. "It makes him look dignified."_

_"What makes you think thaaaaaaat?" Tidus said, sliding over and poking Auron in the ribs. "You look fine to me."_

_"I don't know what's bothering you." Wakka said, shrugging. "You look like my dad. I looked up to him, ya." _

_Lulu, however, was silent for a moment. "It makes you look like you spilt gray paint on them, the way they are." Everyone burst out laughing at her comment._

_"See, Auron?" Rikku said, giving the stoic man a thumbs up. "Nobody sees you as old!"_

_"I do." He gruffly replied and strode past her. Rikku's face scrunched up in indignation._

_"Hey! Wait up! Auron!" The others laughed again, and Auron sighed. _

_"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Just stop yelling. You'll make fiends come nearby."_

Rikku got her first gray hair when she was twenty-one. That day she went around and showed all her friends. She was proud. And she thought to herself that night, looking at a picture strip she had made him take with her right before the journey was over that she had next to her bed, he would have been proud too.


	20. Fortitude

Title: When…

Prompt: (20) Fortitude

Words: 100

Her dad said she had fortitude, after Home was destroyed.

Tidus said she had fortitude when Wakka was mean to her just because she was Al-Bhed.

Yunie said she had fortitude when she went through their journey happy, not matter what.

Lulu said she had fortitude when she fought badly wounded.

Kimahri said she had fortitude when she braved the snows of Mt. Gagazet all by herself.

Wakka said she had fortitude when she forgave him.

Auron said she had fortitude when she looked at the Yevonists and stood up for herself.

Nobody said she had fortitude when Auron vanished.


	21. Vacation

**Title: A bikini….**

**Time taken: 20 minutes**

**Prompt: (21) Vacation**

**Words: 326**

"Come on, Auron!" Rikku shouted, grabbing the older guardians hand. "This is our one day off! Have fun."

"Rikku, I don't want to." She turned around and pouted.

"Pleeeeeease, Auron? I'll even let you be on top tonight!" He considered it. That was a good offer.

"All right." Auron sighed, and let the insanely hyper Al-Bhed teen drag him toward the water. She just HAD to pick a bikini, didn't she?

Of course she did, this was Rikku. Auron himself had chosen a normal pair of black swim trunks with a towel around his neck. He really hated being exposed to the air like this, but….at least he wouldn't burn. He had put on plenty of sunscreen. "AURON!!!" A shout broke him from his thought, Rikku's nose mere inches away from his. "Wake up, Sir Legendary Guardainess! Everyone's waiting!" Looking over her shoulder, Auron saw that, indeed, the others were waiting. Kimahri, standing dtoic behind Yuna as ever, Wakka in his blitz uniform, Tidus in blue swim trunks, Yuna in a plain white tankini, and Lulu in a black one-piece, hair tied back in a ponytail, a large straw hat on her head, a towel in one arm, a book in her hand, and a black sash around her waist. Wakka, it seemed, was holding a beach umbrella for her. Trust the black mage to not join them.

"I'm coming Rikku, slow down." He chuckled. "It's not like I'll drop dead on the spot, pardon the pun." Rikku, bouncing around, dragged him on.

"It could happen! LET'S GO!!!" As they ran off, Lulu shook her head.

"Rikku is so happy right now."

"Yeah." Yuna quietly replied. "I wonder what she'll be like when he's gone…?" It was no big secret that the two were in a relationship.

"COME OOOOON, AURON!!!" Rikku's voice echoed back around the bend of the path to the beach. "It's VACATION Auron! Ever gone on one?"

"No." Was the ever-stoic warrior's reply.


	22. Mother Nature

**Title: The Language of Flowers**

**Time: 40 minutes**

**Prompt: (22) Mother Nature**

**Words: 344**

"Hey Auron, what's this one?" I asked, pointing to a small bunch of white flowers that was hanging from a nearby tree here in Macalania.

"Acacia." He replied, easily. Why he knows this sort of thing I'll never know.

"And this one's an….Ambrosia, right?" I asked, pointing at a small bunch of red orange flowers that looked kinda like miniature trumpets that were crowded onto a bush.

"Yes." He said, walking on. "And this one," he had stopped next to one growing directly out of the ground, a pointed tipped red one. "It's a red tulip." He picked it and slipped it into my hair. "It looks good on you, Rikku." I blushed. How did he do that? Did he even realize I had an eency-weency little crush on him?

"T-Thanks, Auron." I blushed darkly, then saw a small pink flower. "Hey!" I picked it and handed it to him. "It's a pink carnation….my favourite flower."

"Thank you." He quietly said. When he looked back up at me from the flower, he was smiling and his eyes were filled with something I couldn't recognize. "Rikku?"

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head. "What is it?"

"This." He said, and leaned down to kiss me softly on my lips, a rain of flowers with pale blue petals and yellow centers surrounding us as something, probably a squirrel, ran overhead. He leant back. "I love you, Rikku."

I was silent for a moment, stunned. "I-I love you too, Auron." I finally managed to mumble, he smirked (of course he did) and took my hand softly and led me on. We had to catch up with the others before Tidus killed himself.

As we were walking, I saw a black rose along the path, and picked it, twirling it in my fingers. "Roses sure are pretty, huh?" I heard him chuckle.

"Yes, they are. But not as beautiful as you." I blushed again.

"A-Auron!" I squeaked, and threw the rose at him, and ran ahead as he caught it and slipped it into his robe, running after me.

_**A/N: For those of you who don't know, every flower has a meaning, and all the ones mentioned here have one too. Go to **_

_**http : // www .pioneerthinking . com / flowerlanguage . html**_

_**to find out more. Thanks. (Take out the spaces!)**_


	23. Cats

**Title: Rikku liked cats**

**Time taken: About fifteen minutes**

**Words: 317**

**Inspiration: None**

**Prompt: (23) Cat**

**Music: Namide no Fuurusato-Bump of Chicken**

Rikku liked cats.

She first saw a cat when she was in Gaudosalam. Auron, Mr. Legendary-guardian with a permanent stick-up-his ass attitude problem, had suddenly stopped. Rikku was the only one to notice. She came to stand next to the warrior as he knelt next to the cat and petted it's fur, making the animal purr happily.

_"I like cats." _He had said. And left it at that.

Then, later, away from everyone and alone, much, much later, actually, as he held her while she drifted off to sleep, he suddenly started to talk.

_"My mother had a cat." Rikku froze, waking back up instantly at the out-of-the-blue comment. "His name was Spot. He was gray and had white spots, I guess."_

_"Why tell me now?" Rikku's question was quiet. "We saw that cat a long time ago."_

_"I know." He sighed and rolled off of her, looking up at the night sky. "I just thought you might want to know."_

_"Can't you tell me all this later?" She asked. Auron rolled over, draping his arm over his chest as he studied her face. "We have years ahead of us...why not bring it up later?"_

_"I don't know." He said, looking back at the sky. "I was just thinking."_

_"Don't strain yourself." Rikku replied, rolling her eyes at him. She did NOT like to be disturbed when falling asleep. Instead of going back to her own bed, she snuggled up to Auron's side, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Do you want to get a cat?"_

_"Maybe, I don't know."_

_"We can." He smiled at that and kissed the top of her head._

_"Sure. We will."_

Of course, she had never known he was going to vanish just when she needed him.

But she still had something.

She had a black cat with a white spot on his nose named Spot.

Because Now Rikku liked cats.


	24. No Time

Title: Oh, that feels good

Time taken: 10 minutes

Prompt: (24) No time

Words: 85

"Rikku, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can!"

"No, we can't. This isn't right, I'm too old for you, I've got too much blood on my-"

"Shut UP, Auron! There isn't any time left!"

"Rikku, please-"

"Don't start, Auron! I love you, you love me, what else matters?"

"I'm twenty years your senior."

"SO? Now hold still."

"Rikku, stop tha-MPH!"

"See, your blushing!"

"I am NOT! Now put your shirt back on!"

"No."

"Fine then."

"What?"

"Hold still, dammit!"

"Whar are you-Oh, that feels good."


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Title: What changed…?**

**Time: 10 minutes**

**Prompt: (25) Trouble Lurking**

**Words: 124**

I should have known that the fiend was coming.

I mean, when ISN'T a fiend coming? There's ALWAYS a fiend coming.

"Rikku!" the deep, raspy voice shouted from behind me. I knew it was Auron, so I jerked out of his way.

But, he turned and crashed sideways into me, sending me flying to the side. The fiend that had been stalking me leapt from the bushes.

Tidus jumped in to protect me, and Auron glared at me briefly, our lips nearly touching. "Don't ever, _ever,_ do that again, understand?" he was scaring me. I nodded. Then he stood up and ran off to kill the fiend.

Normally, he wouldn't have helped me, he would've told me it was good for me.

What changed…?


	26. Tears

**Title: How come?**

**Time: Five minutes**

**Prompt: (26) Tears**

**Words: 104**

I don't cry anymore. No matter what, I never cry.

I cried when he left. I cried for days. I couldn't stop, and then Yunie cried with me.

But then I suddenly realized that he wasn't going to come back. Never. So I stopped crying. I hid all my fears, all my pain, everything. I put it all aside for Yunie, I helped her through everything that went wrong. I know he would've been proud. Summoner's life before her guardians and all that jazz.

They never noticed how sad I was.

Never.

Fake laughter is the best laughter.

How come she got Tidus back?


	27. Foreign

Title: I hope I can

Time: 8 minutes

Prompt: (26) Foreign

Words: 94

My dad says that foreigners aren't allowed in Home.

I know it's because they'll give us away to Yevon, I know it's because they'll try to kill us, I know it for so many reasons, but these people are my _friends._

I tell them to follow me. We HAVE to save Yunie. That reason number one that I show the others to Home.

Reason number 2? The look in Auron's eyes. He seems really angry, but when he looks at me, it's gone. Maybe he thinks I can save Yunie.

I hope I can.


	28. Sorrow

**Title: Parting is such sweet sorrow**

**Time: 5 minutes**

**Prompt: (28) Sorrow**

**Words: 48**

After someone you love dies, everything is sorrow.

You can cry, you can scream,, you can wish and hope and dream that they'll come back, but they won't.

That's just life.

I once read somewhere the words "Parting is such sweet sorrow".

I never truly understood until now


	29. Happiness

**Title: Rikku couldn't be happier**

**Time: 2 minutes**

**Prompt: (29) Happiness**

**Words: 32**

She's always happiest when she's with Auron.

Happiness for some is being praised, some, winning an award, it varies. Never the same.

Rikku couldn't be happier than when she is with Auron


	30. Under the Rain

**Title: My first kiss**

**Prompt: Under the Rain**

**Words: 225**

There are many places you can have a first kiss.

I had my first kiss under the rain.

I was dancing, squealing with glee under the rain (there was no thunder. I like rain, but not thunder) and Auron was standing under a tree, watching me. I stopped, drenched, and looked over at him.

_"Come oooooon!" I said, walking over to Auron. "You can't always have a stick up your ass." I grabbed his hand. "What's wrong? Will the hairgel come out?"_

_"Rikku." He chuckled. I think I was the only person to ever hear him chuckle. "I just don't like to get wet. Live with it."_

_"No." I griped, and started to drag._

_It was useless, he weighed so much more than me._

_"Fine." Auron sighed, and stepped out to stand next to me. "I thought you hated the rain."_

_"Thunder, not rain." I corrected, spinning him around. "Now live a little. Wai-" I gasped, about to scream as I fell over into a mud puddle, but Auron caught me and pulled me next to him. "A-Auron?"_

_"Yes, Rikku?" I could tell he was smirking. He always smirked when I did something stupid._

_"You can let go now."_

_  
"I don't think I will." And then he kissed me._

_It was my first kiss._

I never go into the rain now.

It makes me sad.


	31. Flowers

**Title: Purple lilacs**

**Time taken: half an hour**

**Words: 180**

**Prompt: (31) Flowers**

Rikku always had a vase of purple lilacs at her window now.

_It was quiet, they were alone in Macalania Woods while the others did other things. They had taken a walk together, just Rikku and Auron time._

_They had left separately, of course. No awkward questions were needed. Rikku bounded along, just as she always did, and Auron just followed her. Suddenly, she stopped._

_"Rikku?" He came to stand next to her. "What's wrong?" The Al-Bhed girl jumped when he set his hand down on her shoulder._

_"Nothing, Auron!" She grinned, and pointed at a small pale purple blob hanging from a tree branch. "I was just admiring this flower."_

_"That's a flower?" He scoffed, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yep!" She turned back to the flower and reached out a hand, picking it cleanly by the stem. Rikku turned and held it out to him. "Here, you can have it."_

_"Thank you." Auron reached out and took it, then placed it in Rikku's hair. "But...I think it would look best here."_

Rikku like purple lilacs. They reminded her of Auron.


	32. Night

**Title: Goodnight, Auron**

**Time: 3 minutes**

**Prompt: (32) Night**

**Words: 31**

"Hey Auron?"

"Yes, Rikku?"

"The stars are really pretty tonight, don't you think?"

"…yes."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me earlier."

"Don't mention it."

"…"

"Rikku?"

"G'night, Auron."

"Goodnight, my little thief."


	33. Expectation

**Title: What it feels like**

**Time: 8 minutes**

**Words: 89**

It wasn't like I expected it to be.

I always thought that when Auron left I'd be really sad and cry all the time, like a part of me had been ripped out.

But when he left, I didn't cry. Well, I did, but only for about a day.

Then I was just empty inside. I was never happy, never sad, never angry, just…empty. Like my heart had been ripped out.

It's been three years to the day since Auron left.

I've forgotten what it feels like to smile.


	34. Stars

**Title: None**

**Time: Unknown**

**Words: 21**

The stars twinkled above my head on the last kiss I shared with Auron.

I haven't looked at the stars since.


	35. Hold My Hand

**Title: The first time**

**Prompt: (35) Hold my hand**

**Words: 99**

It had been right after Home was destroyed. I was crying, by myself, when someone came up behind me. I thought maybe they had already found Yunie and we're coming to tell me.

"Go 'way, Tidus. I wanna be alone."

"Rikku." I turned around to see Auron standing there. He looked almost...sad. "Please, come back up. The others are worried."

"No." I sat down on the floor. "Please....leave me alone."

"No." I looked up as Auron held out his hand to me. "Take my hand."

I did.

It was the first time we held hands.

But not the last.


	36. Precious Treasure

**Title: But it's SHINY!**

**Time: 15 minutes**

**Words: 107**

I could feel warm breath against my ear and a ponytail falling to land on my shoulder.

"Rikku, what have you got there?"

"Just something I found." I hastily replied, hoping that Auron would go away.

"It doesn't look like something you 'found'."

"I DID find it." I grumbled, attempting to hide the shiny stone that I had 'found' in a pile of Auron's clothes.

"Give it back, Rikku."

"No, it's shiny." I griped, sliding away and feeling his strong arms encircle my waist.

"I know that." He whispered, unshaved bristles tickling my cheek. "It's your birthday present, but since you already 'found' it…happy birthday."

"Aaaaw…thanks, Auron!"


	37. Eyes

**Title: The first time**

**Time: 4 minutes**

**Words: 70**

"Open your eyes." When I said it, she slowly cracked one eye open, then the other, those swirled green orbs staring up at me.

"Hehe…" She laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"Very well." I sighed. "Come along then."

It was the first time I ever saw Rikku's eyes.

The last was when she reached out for me as I was sent, tears falling from her face.

I sighed.

Then I was gone

**A/N: This is the first drabble that I've written from Auron's POV, and I really like how it turned out.**


	38. Abandoned

**Title: Right?**

**Time: 4 minutes**

**Words: 31**

When someone leaves you, especially someone you love, it means they abandon you, right?

And abandoning someone is mean, and you shouldn't do it, right?

Then why did he abandon me?


	39. Dreams

**Title: Some people have dreams**

**Time: 2 minutes**

**Words: 40**

Some people have dreams.

Big dreams, like ruling the world, or being a billionaire.

Some people have dreams.

Small dreams, like winning a blitzball game, or getting through the day.

I only have one dream.

That Auron will come back.


	40. Rated

**Title: Okay, okay!**

**Time: 9 minutes**

**Words: 337**

**A/N wow, this is definitely the longest drabble that I've written so far. The ending, though, is the best part. And, sorry, I have NOT played X-2, so I may have this off.**

It was about a year, two years, after Tidus and Auron left. Me and Yunie had just met Paine and we were hanging out together, the three of us, in a café in Bevelle.

I still remember exactly how it started, down to the very words.

"Hey, Paine." Yunie asked, twirling her spoon against her plate. "What size cup do you wear?"

Paine choked on her coffee, then calmed herself. "C-cup, Yuna. Why do you ask?"

"C-CUP!?" I shrieked, dropping my boiling hot (black, Auron. Black.) coffee onto my lap, swearing profusely but starting to clean the mess up none-the-less.

"Yes." Paine's cheeks were tinged pink now, ignoring the stares and wolf-whistles from around us, which gradually quieted down.

"Wow, Paine!" Yunie said, smiling in that fake way she'd taken to using lately, no longer playing with her spoon. "That's great, I wish MINE were that size."

"Yeah…" I grumbled, the A-cup in the corner. "Great."

"Rikku." I looked up at Paine's mention of my name. "If it will make you feel better, why don't we rate each other?"

"Huh?" I asked, gaping like some big-ass fish. "Whadaya mean?"

"I mean," She said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from who-knows-where, "Let's, the three of us, honestly rate each others bodies."

"Okay." I shrugged. "Yunie, do you want to?"

"I-I guess." She said, blushing the colour of a beet.

Which is how, ten minutes later, I ended up looking at a piece of paper that rated my body. "Who gave me a three for my boobs!?" I whined/snarled, glaring at my friends (who both declined to answer). I grumbled, crumpled up the paper, and shoved it into my item pouch.

Four years later, here I am sitting on the floor staring at the paper I just pulled out of my item pouch. I feel a chin descend on my head, and then I hear:

"Who gave you a three for your breasts? I'd give them at least a five."

"AURON!"

"Okay, okay, a six!"


End file.
